ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Goldstein
Glenn Goldstein is a stuntman and stunt actor who was a stunt actor in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and in three episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. In addition he worked as a production assistant for several weeks on a location shoot for . Goldstein received no on screen credit for his work. Trousers worn by Goldstein in one of his appearances were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and were also worn by Ethan Phillips. Goldstein received a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Film (producing, directing, acting, minor writing) from the University of Syracuse and is a Star Trek fan. He studied acting under Doug Warhit, has doubled for stars such as Colin Farrell and Joseph Fiennes, and has performed in music videos for artists such as Dr. Dre and in video games such as "Wing Commander IV". Among his stunt work are the television series Boston Public (starring Jeri Ryan) where he worked as a stunt double in a car chase, Pacific Blue, Seinfeld (starring Jason Alexander), Power Rangers, Cold Case, Navy NCIS, the Alias two-parter Passage: Part 1 + 2 (2002, with guest stars Terry O'Quinn and Joseph Ruskin and stunt work by Shauna Duggins), created and produced by J.J. Abrams, and the JAG episode Meltdown (2003, with Alicia Coppola, Zoe McLellan, and Vyto Ruginis, stunt coordinated by Diamond Farnsworth). Goldstein has performed stunts in films such as Double Dragon (1994), Strange Days (1995), Crimson Tide (1995), Barb Wire (1996), Street Corner Justice (1996, with Beverly Leech, Clint Howard, Shelly Desai, Max Daniels, Jeff Cadiente, and stunt work by Dan McCann, Paul E. Short, and Warren A. Stevens), Volcano (1997), American History X (1998, with Jennifer Lien and Avery Brooks), Alien Resurrection (1998), Godzilla (1998), Three Kings (1999, with stunts by Chino Binamo, Jay Caputo, Paul Eliopoulos, Max Daniels, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Eddie Matthews, Chris Sayour, John Escobar, and Spiro Razatos), The General's Daughter (1999), Supernova (2000), Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001, with John DeMita, Jim Metzler, Tony Amendola, Greg Ellis, Andrei Sterling, and stunts by John Alden, Rick Avery, Charlie Brewer, Tony Brubaker, Scott Alan Cook, Phil Culotta, Alex Daniels, Mark De Alessandro, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Kevin Derr, Mark Donaldson, Ousaun Elam, Allan Graf, Chris Howell, Hubie Kerns, Lane Leavitt, Eddie Matthews, Pat McGroarty, Monte Rex Perlin, Peewee Piemonte, Darrin Prescott, Rick Sawaya, Paul E. Short, Mike Watson, and Brian J. Williams), War Stories (2003, with Jeffrey Nordling, Ed Begley, Jr., Michael Reilly Burke, and Mark Harelik), Cradle 2 the Grave (2003, with Gabrielle Union, Michael Jace, Tim Storms, Tom McCleister, Chic Daniel, Daniel Dae Kim, Troy Brenna, Kevin Grevioux, and stunts by Dan Barringer, Doug Coleman, Brennan Dyson, Mike Justus, Steve Kelso, Lane Leavitt, Angela Meryl, Chris Palermo, Peewee Piemonte, Austin Priester, Darrin Prescott, Tim Rigby, Scott Rogers, Katie Rowe, and Monica Staggs), and The Kingdom (2007). Star Trek appearances File:Bajoran slave 1 2346.jpg|Bajoran slave laborer (uncredited) File:Glenn Goldstein, Nemesis.jpg|Vori soldier (uncredited) File:Kyrian Commando 1.jpg|Kyrian commando (uncredited) Further appearance * ** at least one episode as an alien (badly burned) External links * * Glenn Goldstein at ModelMayhem.com Goldstein, Glenn Goldstein, Glenn Goldstein, Glenn Goldstein, Glenn Goldstein, Glenn